S-Stars (Music Group)
The Shooting Stars, better known as the S-Stars or otherwise known as the Victory Idols, is a fictional pop idol group consisting of all females and mostly, except for two Fairies, Human members. Together, they mainly create songs that are extremely popular across the Milky Way galaxy but are also talented in other departments and popular representatives of things such as fashion while the overall group are often chosen to be the face of the next biggest thing by companies and even sources like the Council. Members In total, the core group of S-Stars members, five in total, are three Humans and two Fairies but the overall group is also joined by a Tevvog assistant and Human chauffeur to help them on the side outside of their big performances with both of those being considered to be just as apart of the group as the core members. |-|Mary= Main Page : Mary |-|Angela= Main Page : Angela |-|Danielle= Main Page : Danielle |-|Shannon= Main Page : Shannon |-|Dixie= Main Page : Dixie |-|Kenma= Main Page : Kenma |-|Kuli= Main Page : Kuli Music The music of S-Stars are songs that have been actually created for the group to exist in both the real world and the fictional world of A Spaceific Universe while the soundtrack of each song takes inspiration from real world songs which are mentioned with each song to give an idea of what music would be playing in the background. In-canon of A Spaceific Universe, the songs are created and produced by the S-Stars themselves and the group has grown in popularity enough that they have no need for any official agents to handle booking but the group does still have an assistant that helps them with such and keeping track of everything anyway. |-|One= “The Brightest Stars” By Pastelhaxe and Jamie141 Background Music Inspired By : What Is Love by Twice I heard you’re looking at them stars How they shine so bright Wouldn’t you like to meet one? (Mmmm) Baby, Baby, I’m going to tell you something Blow your mind Something big about you and I (Mmmm) Me and my girls? We’re stars in the dark sky Ohh, the brightest ones you’ll find Why even bother searching when we’re right here There’s no one else like us, oh baby shooting stars! Chorus Making the universe look pretty All our haters can stay petty Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (Than will ever be!!) Don’t worry sweetie, it’s gonna be alright We’re always above you shining bright Lonely stars taking flight in the night sky Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (Than will ever be!!) In the darkest times, we’re the brightest stars you’ll ever find of Chorus All my friends tell me Just grow up, get out of your head They don’t know what we will accomplish (Mmmm) Light up the sky Shooting stars, they don’t know how to quit Only how to swim Across the darkened lagoon (Yeah, Mmmm) Take my hand ‘cuz my girls know the way home Ohh, the brightest ones you’ll find Why even bother searching when we’re right here There’s no one else like us, oh baby shooting stars! Chorus Making the universe look pretty All our haters can stay petty Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (Than will ever be!!) Don’t worry sweetie, it’s gonna be alright We’re always above you shining bright Lonely stars taking flight in the night sky Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (Than will ever be!!) In the darkest times, we’re the brightest stars you’ll ever find of Chorus Rap Where in the world are you now, can you see me? Haters covering their eyes, cus they’re feeling petty Deep space, Searching wide Time to show you the light You like looking at the stars but you can’t seem to catch us Wanna know a bit ‘bout us? Alright Mary raised right doing good in a place that ain’t bright Dixie stands high, Shannon brings beauty Hollie smartest and Aubrey, Holding back the fight, Ready!? of Rap Kept on dreaming (We Never stopped) Always dreaming Wonder where you are Hold my hand I can’t take it We’re flying to the stars! Bridge Oh the brightest ones you’ll ever find Why even bother searching when we’re right here Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (We never stopped!) Don’t worry from now on I’ll be just fine How does it feel to be watching me now? How the world looks beautiful from so high Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (We never stopped!) Thank you for pushing me, we ain’t stopping now; Bigger dreams Bigger dreams Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (We never stop!) Bigger dreams Bigger dreams Ain’t nothing that can stop us The whole universe is gonna be in awe of us Bigger dreams Bigger dreams Bigger dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams (We never stop!) Bigger dreams Bigger dreams Fin. Trivia *Originally, the S-Stars and the Victory Idols were two different groups but the two groups were ultimately mixed together as it was decided there wasn't a need for the two different but similar groups while Angela and Danielle were initially separate from the group but were later added into it for similar reasoning. *Originally, S-Stars was short for Space Stars before it was changed with the first song's creation. Category:A Spaceific Universe